


五次Rex勾引Peter，一次他成功了

by skyoz



Category: Margin Call (2011), horrible bosses 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Pine与Zachary Quinto角色拉郎<br/>派小开追街草的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次Rex勾引Peter，一次他成功了

Rex知道自己很有魅力，也很善于利用这一点，虽然以他的长相怎么穿都好看，不穿更好看，不过他要么是剪裁得体的高定西装，要么是紧绷绷的牛仔裤加贴身皮衣，再加一点点胡子体现男人味，完美，男女都能拿下。男女基本都能拿下。  
Rex公司新来了一位部门经理，叫Peter Sullivan，Rex简直对他着了魔。这人是业界很牛逼的人物，以前是个造火箭的，后来去的那家公司因为他避免了破产，这人几乎成了业界传奇。虽然Rex不知道他为什么跳槽来自己公司，但这并不是重点。Peter的长相让Rex也承认这世界上真的有人能跟自己一样帅，Peter身材也好，宽肩窄腰翘臀长到没边的腿，总是笔挺的西装。有一次Rex回公司拿东西，正好遇到Peter一个人在加班。Peter把西装脱了领带解了，衬衫袖子挽到手肘，专注地看着电脑，手上飞快地敲着键盘。认真的男人最帅了。Rex恨不得当时就让Peter在办公室办了自己。Peter在Rex眼里就是完美的。除了一点。Peter对自己没兴趣。  
Rex查过Peter，他曾经跟个华尔街男分析员关系不清不楚的，男分析员叫什么Jack，这么烂大街的名字也看得上，而且长得也没自己好看。但这说明Peter至少是对男人感兴趣的。可从Peter对自己爱理不理的反应来看，Rex人生中第一次怀疑起自己的吸引力。不过他换了条紧身裤子之后，公司小姑娘们的反应让他很快打消了顾虑。问题不在自己，问题在Peter。于是Rex展开了对Peter的追求，代号街草捕捉计划。  
第一次  
Rex以完成盈利目标为理由把公司所有部门经理都请到了家里，包括Peter。  
不过他的目的可不在那些发际线都退到头顶站直了都看不到脚尖的老头子身上。Peter一直一个人坐在角落里喝酒，偶尔看看手机。有人跟他说话他也会回答，但不会主动找人聊天。Rex好不容易摆脱了那群试图拍马屁股或者自己屁股的人，站到Peter身边，举起酒杯：“今年全公司的盈利要感谢Sullivan的数字分析报告，让我们能及时调整方向。作为新入职员工，Sullivan先生极好地完成了自己的工作。先生们，女士们，敬Sullivan！”然后一饮而尽。Rex扭头看着Peter，Peter面无表情地也把酒杯里的酒一口喝完。虽然酒都是老贵老贵的好酒，这么喝完全是浪费，但Rex表示老子有钱，老子用来追帅哥，老子乐意。不过酒瓶倒是一直被他抓在手上，只给自己和Peter倒。其他人最好去喝自来水。  
Rex觉得Peter这种搞数字的酒量应该很一般，而且之前也见他参加过酒会，基本是滴酒不沾，所以应该很好灌醉。结果Rex数了一下，他找各种借口几乎已经灌了Peter两瓶酒了，自己都开始有些晕，Peter却连脸都不红一下。聚会快到尾声，人也陆陆续续开始离开，Peter依然面不改色，Rex有些着急，留给自己的时间不多了。他想找瓶再烈一点的酒做最后的挣扎，然而Peter却起身准备离开了。  
“嘿，Pe……Sullivan！你酒量不错啊！”Rex觉得自己脸上笑容从没这么僵硬过。  
“哦，我有爱尔兰血统。”  
Rex傻眼。  
酒后乱X计划，失败。

第二次  
大概两周之后，Rex以关爱新员工为借口把Peter请到了自己在南汉普顿的别墅。  
说是关爱新员工，Rex只请了Peter一个人。  
灌酒这条路已经行不通，所以Rex改变了计划。别墅有个很大的游泳池，Rex之前经常请各种男模女模过来。不过自打他看上Peter之后就没再用过。Rex挣扎了很久，想想还是不要直接穿泳裤，他怕Peter受不了这个刺激。不过还是很别有用心地穿了一件很透的白衬衫，扣子直接解到胸口，再多解一颗他就连肚脐都露出来了，下身穿了一条紧得不能再紧的裤子，可能随时会崩开的紧。Rex照照镜子，拍拍屁股，很满意，Peter要是还能把持得住那他一定是不行。  
Peter一分不迟一分不早地按响Rex家门铃。Rex屁颠屁颠跑去开门，家里只有他一个人在，他可不想自己跟Peter做什么羞羞的事情时被人打扰。Peter今天戴着黑框眼镜，穿了休闲蓝衬衫黑色裤子，没穿袜子，露出脚踝。Rex咽了下口水，请Peter进来。  
Rex直接把Peter领到了泳池边。他的计划是“意外”落水，让Peter来救他，自己浑身湿漉漉的总得把脏衣服脱了吧，那就当着Peter的面脱，然后就……诶嘿嘿。不过Rex还是知道这个时候最好不要太早暴露计划。他依然拿出老贵老贵的酒请Peter喝，就算灌不醉，酒精也是个助性……助兴的好东西。Peter很淡定地喝了两三杯酒，回答两三句Rex没话找话的废话：“全球气候变暖跟您胸口多长了两根毛没什么关系。”“长得好不好看与能不能做好工作是没有关系的，必要的话您可以当我脸盲。”“这张躺椅真的很大，您可以不用一直坐这么近，何况这里一共有10张椅子。”  
Rex揉揉鼻子，坐到另外一张椅子上，撇撇嘴，仰头喝掉杯子里剩余的酒。突然他站起身，走到泳池边，弯下腰，像是要捡什么东西，然后摇摇晃晃摇摇晃晃，一下子掉进了泳池里。其实他掉下去的地方水深不超过一米，对于他一个一米八的大男人来说，在清醒状态下根本不是问题，但他还是在水里扑腾：“Peter！Peter！救命！”Peter站在水池边，低头看着池子里一会儿站起来一会儿蹲下去“挣扎”的上司，无奈地摇摇头说：“Hanson先生，这水只有一米，您不是已经站起来了吗？”Rex拙劣的演技被拆穿，他挠挠头，站起来，讪讪地爬上岸，等转过身准备慢慢脱掉湿衣服的时候，他发现Peter已经离开了。  
英雄救美计划，失败。

第三次  
Rex意识到这种小打小闹对Peter这种级别的帅哥根本不算个事，他肯定不是第一个追Peter的，所以Rex改变了思路，决定来点不一样的。  
Peter几乎每天都是公司最后走的几个人之一。Rex公司高管都有专用车位。他的设想是乘着大家都下班了，藏进Peter车子的后备箱里，跟着Peter回家，然后等到了Peter家，他再出来。这都到了人家楼下了，自己总有理由去Peter家了吧，进了门那就一切好说。Rex觉得自己的智商真是越来越高。  
那天晚上差不多八点，公司人都走差不多了，Rex偷偷把自己办公室的门打开一条小缝，偷瞄着不远处Peter的办公室。别多想，以Peter的级别还真不到能跟Rex办公室这么近的程度，这一切都是Rex安排的。Peter在关电脑收拾东西。Rex觉得是时候了，就颠颠儿地赶紧从他专用的电梯下楼，找到Peter的车位，打开后备箱，钻进去。一个富二代怎么会偷开人家后备箱的这种事就不要太在意细节了谢谢。感谢Peter完美的身材，车子买得大，后备箱空间也宽敞，Rex藏在里面虽然有点挤但也不至于难受。  
Rex听到有人打开了车门，关门，发动，出发。Rex知道Peter家住得有点远，但不清楚具体在哪儿，不然他早就直接去敲门了。感觉拐了无数个弯，反正Rex的头撞了好几次车厢，说了不是因为他头大，都是Peter开车太狂野了，不愧是他看上的男人。Rex感觉到车子熄火，开门，关门，Peter到家了。  
Peter到家了……  
Rex忘记了重要环节：Peter并不知道他在后备箱里。  
等Rex讪讪地从后备箱里自己爬出来的时候，Peter早就不见人了。低头看看被自己刮伤的后备箱，Rex的第一反应是哎哟下次得好好再学一下，然后他又想起来他弄坏了Peter的车，这是搭讪好机会啊！最后他才意识到他根本不知道这是哪儿……不过好在知道了Peter住那栋楼，也不算空手而归。折腾了好半天才让司机找到自己，上了车以后Rex发誓下次一定要把事情考虑得再成熟一点！  
送货上门计划，失败。

第四次  
前三次失败的经验让Rex更加清醒地意识到自己追的这个人通过正常途径根本不可能搞定，哪怕只是有一点疯狂的办法都不行，所以他决定来一票大的。  
Rex这次的计划是让人绑架自己，绑匪打电话给Peter，Peter来赎回自己，然后自己为了感谢Peter，也知道Peter什么都不缺就缺男朋友，就把自己送给他。这么完美的计划总不能再失败了吧！  
Rex找的所谓绑匪其实就是之前恶意吞并的一个公司里的几个员工。Rex的代价就是只要计划成功，就把他们的公司还给他们。他爸同不同意这个时候就不是他考虑的问题了，反正他爸肯定不同意。Rex花了一个礼拜时间，装作无意地把公司的账户密码告诉了Peter，并且让他一定要记牢，完全没考虑Peter把钱全提光了怎么办。Peter虽然明显有些怀疑，倒也没说什么。  
到了计划实施的那一天，Rex特意洗了一个澡，换了身容易破的衣服，乖乖地坐在楼下咖啡屋里吃松饼，不停张望着外面。等他走出咖啡屋后，刻意拐进了边上一条几乎没人进去的小巷，这时候他被人戴上了头套，然后硬塞进了一辆迷你货车。如果这个时候Rex没有戴头套，所有人都会看到他脸上满意的笑容。  
Rex被绑架到一个仓库，室里布置得虽然不及总统套房但也差不太远，绑匪打电话给Peter的时候Rex其实手上还在啃苹果，不过一边吃东西一边假装哭着向Peter求助倒是意外的像他被捂住了嘴。Peter好像信了，电话里有点焦急，并且在Rex告诉他实在不行可以先用公司的账户时，Peter也同意了。  
只是Rex没预料到Peter速度会这么快，他还没来得及把那些沙发水果饮料收好，Peter就到了。Peter进来的时候扫视了一眼屋内，Rex实在不太像被绑架的，挑挑眉。Rex先是感动Peter的速度，果然对自己还是在意的，嘤，然后立马把绳子套在自己身上，衣领扯开，露出半截胸口，往墙角一蹲，用力掐自己的胳膊，挤出一点眼泪：“Peter！你终于来了！他……他们……他们不给我吃东西QAQ。”三个绑匪看着Rex一瞬间挤出来的眼泪，傻了，甚至有一个说了一句：“你瞧他哭起来的时候眼睛多蓝啊。”可Peter是什么人，华尔街街草，公司精英，什么大风大浪没见过，又怎么会被Rex的眼睛迷惑住……好吧他确实傻了一会儿，但也就一会儿。  
Peter转身就想往外走，Rex赶紧冲三个绑匪挤挤眼。绑匪们这才回过神，赶紧拦下Peter，用蹩脚的意大利黑帮口音说：“小子，你要赎回你小男朋友，就自己留下来换他。”Peter看看他们三个，看看Rex，看得四个人发毛。这时候Rex才想起来，卧槽Peter祖上就是意大利黑帮的……Rex不断往角落缩，想让自己消失在Peter视线里。  
Peter转过身，说了一句：“不了，我事情还没做完，公司要加班。”留给所有人一个潇洒的背影，不带走一片云彩。  
以身相许计划，失败。

第五次  
在那之后小半个月，Rex都不敢直视Peter，只敢偷偷瞄他，一旦Peter扭头，他就立马看天，诶这天花板上花纹挺好看啊。Rex虽然人不靠谱了点，但公司日常运营还是尽心尽力的。平时上班Rex跟Peter的接触也少不了，但他现在连抬头直视Peter的胆量都没有，所以也就漏看了Peter对他越来越长时间的注视。  
从Rex开始追Peter已经有小半年过去了，说得好听点是发展稳定，说得不好听就是毫无进展。Rex也逐渐从最初对Peter的欣赏转换为后来的迷恋再到现在的打心底喜欢这个人。是不是爱他不知道，他没真的爱过什么人，从小就没装这个插件。但他觉得现在对Peter的感觉应该是最最接近于爱的。而Peter现在对他也不再像最早的避之不及，现在也能开开玩笑，只是离开公司范围，两个人的总是有意无意地避开对方。  
Rex思考了很多天，他对于现在这种不上不下的状态难受得不得了，想想大概自己怎么做也不会比现在这样更糟了。要么Peter一口彻底回绝他，让他死了这条心；要么Peter正式成为自己男朋友，反正自己一开始就很明智的没有禁止办公室恋情。最后，在一堆威士忌的作用下，Rex决定把最后剩下的那点脸也扔掉，回房间窸窸窣窣了半天，穿着一件长得快裹住脚踝的长外套出了门。Peter跟脸，他还是要Peter。  
在Peter家楼下，Rex凭借自己甜甜的笑容跟一张一百块钞票从门卫那儿问到了Peter具体住处。敲门，开门。Peter戴着眼镜，鼻子红彤彤的，头发有点乱，有几缕头发不听话的垂在额头上，还穿着一件宽松的T恤和居家裤，见到Rex他很意外。Rex咽了下口水，往室内打探。Peter说家里没人，问Rex要不要进来。Rex立马钻进去，生怕Peter改变主意。等Peter关好门转过身看到Rex的时候，他整个人僵住了——Rex外套下面什么都没穿，什么都没有。Peter从不否认Rex的迷人，但他还是很快反应过来，走过去拿起Rex的外套给他盖上，从头到尾都没看Rex的脸一眼。Rex整个人变得通红，眼睛里全是水。他揉揉眼睛，扣好衣服，说了声对不起就立马离开了，就算Peter在后面叫他也没停下。  
死不要脸计划，失败。

第六次  
Rex这回是彻底死心了。他大概有一个礼拜没出现在公司，去外地谈生意了，虽然以他的级别并不需要亲自出现在这次的谈判里，但他还是去了。Peter在公司里前所未有地不停出错，气压低得整个部门连喝水都不敢出声。等Rex回到公司，Peter几次试图去找他，但都被Rex以各种理由搪塞过去。Peter一直在等待机会，但最终等来一纸调令，他被调去隔壁城市Rex家另外一家公司当负责人。其他人都来祝贺Peter的升职，只有Peter一个人对此完全高兴不起来。  
调令生效日就在两天后，也就是说Peter需要两天内去新公司报道。Peter忍了两天，但在临行前那天晚上，他来到Rex家别墅门口。敲门，没人理。他四处打量一圈，Rex卧室灯是亮着的，他就继续敲门，还是没人理。Peter下最后通牒：“Hanson！再不开门我就踹了！”Rex这才磨磨蹭蹭来开门。  
门一打开，Rex就扭头往厨房走，Peter就这么被晾在客厅。Peter一把拉住想上楼去的Rex，Rex差点一头栽进他怀里。  
Peter看着嘟着嘴盯着手里水杯的Rex，挑挑眉，问道：“你为什么要把我调走？”  
Rex没抬头，回答说：“你工作表现不错啊，升职加薪不是正常么？”  
“我来你公司一年不到工资快翻倍了……”  
“居然有人嫌工资高的……”  
“Rex，你看着我，告诉我，到底为什么要调走我？”Peter抱着Rex的头，强迫他直视自己。  
Rex的眼睛是蓝色的，感觉一眼就能看到底；而Peter焦糖色眼睛里似乎永远都隐藏着很多秘密。Rex看着Peter的眼睛，鼻子有点酸，他很委屈地说：“你知道的啊……”  
“就因为你脱光衣服我没理你？”Peter心一下子软了，松开手，看着Rex往后退，站到离自己一米远的地方。  
“我追你好久了，你都不理我……”Rex声音越来越小。  
“我感冒啊……那天要把你怎么样了你也会感冒啊……就因为这个你就把我调到你看不到的地方？”Peter的声音里有明显压制情绪的痕迹。  
“嗯……”Rex的声音更小了，他现在回想起来Peter那天确实脸红的不正常，而且鼻音很重。  
“听好了Rex Hanson，我来你公司就是因为你。你可能没注意过我，但一年多前的一次酒会上我就看上你了。之所以对你的追求无动于衷，是因为我必须搞清楚你到底对我是一时兴起还是……”Peter后面的话没说完，就被Rex用嘴堵住了。Rex手上的玻璃杯被他往后一扔，杯子碎了，有人的玻璃心是被粘好了。  
调令什么的回头再说吧，Rex可是公司负责人，他不让人去就是不许去。  
街草捕捉计划，成功！

END


End file.
